NarutoKin Story
by Eclipse84
Summary: a story about Naruto and Kin. Kin is a sound nin orignally, but i did something special.... i may change it a little here and there.


A young boy sat alone on a stump at the edge of a very dangerous forest. He sat there, thinking. He wished he knew why the villagers hated and despised him, but he couldn't figure it out. Nor did he care anymore. He had no parents, and he knew the village would never like him. He was an outcast the moment he was born. He was brought out of his thoughts due to a noise. It was rustling in the bushes. It revealed itself to be a young girl, a brunette in poor health. She obviously hadn't eaten much. She noticed the boy staring at her, and decided to be cheerful and glad. Placing up a mask, she approached the blond, depressed boy.

"Hi, I'm Kin, what's your name?"

"Why are you here, to kill me?"

"Huh?"

"Sent by the villagers?"

"No. What villagers?"

"Where are you from?"

"Otogakure."

"I see. Never heard of it, but I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the bane of this village, the hidden Leaf."

"I see."

"Why are you though?"

"I ran away before he could sacrifice me for something. I didn't want to die."

"Well, let's get you somewhere you can rest, and some food."

"Okay."

Naruto lead Kin through the forest, back to the village. He took her to his secret home, which was under the apartment he had gotten. The whole building was a disguise, since his home was actually underground. He got the girl some ramen, which she ate quickly. It seemed to him the sound village had no Ramen, and Kin liked ramen a lot. As much as Naruto. And that was a lot by minimum standards. Kin was allowed to use Naruto's bed while he slept in a chair at the eating table. Naruto's home was pretty decent, for an outcast anyway. He had two tables, a bed, and a secret armory and a secret study. He would choose to show these two to only his friends, if he got any.

The next day found Naruto escorting Kin to the Hokage through the streets. Kin wasn't used to using shadows for cover, so they had to take the roads. This of course earned Kin being dragged away from the demon by many villagers for a scolding or warning. Kin was just dragged away again by a male.

"You wouldn't do to well to mate with him, you might get possessed. Better to mate with me, I won't possess you."

"Get the hell of her, she is my friend until the we arrive at the hokage's to decide her fate. Off now."

"And what would you do If I said no, demon brat?"

"I'm a demon, what do you think?"

"So you have been possessed!" by now Kin was running to the tower full sprint, dodging and knocking down many villagers. She came within range of the tower and threw a kunai at it. Naruto had explained to her to do this earlier today if there was to much trouble. Several ANBU and th Hokage appeared. Angry they were. The Hokage held the ANBU back for a moment.

"Would you be Kin?"

"Naruto-kun is in trouble, villagers harassing him, this way!" Kin started srpinting again, dragging the hokage and ANBU with her. She led them right to the villagers beating the hell out of Naruto. Several shouts were heard. The group stopped behind the crowd so the never noticed.

"Arrest them all." the ANBU arrested all the villagers, some shinobi, and freed Naruto. They had placed a bag over his head and tied his hands. If eyes could kill most of the village would be dead from the look in Naruto's eyes. He was beyond pissed. The freed his hands and he turned to the hokage.

"I ask to be killed. This village doesn't want me and I'm down to three options, death and desertion." Naruto spoke calmly but the hokage and ANBU felt the anger in his voice. Most of the lesser shinobi, not ANBU ones, fainted from the killing intent directed at them. All the civilians nearby were in a coma.

"That's only two, what's the third?" Kin.

"Third is vanishing entirely." Naruto.

"I see. I will not grant you death, that isn't fair to you, and I will grant you a village transfer if you are willing." Hokage.

"Hm... how about help me and him create a small home for ourselves, outside Konoha, while we still be tied to the village somehow." Kin.

"Ninja ranks." Naruto.

"Huh?" Kin.

"That's how we'll be tied, ninja ranks." Naruto.

"Agreed. Let's go find you guys a home outside Konoha for a while." Hokage.

"We'll go to, I've called for reinforcements to place them In cells." ANBU officer.

"Alright." Hokage.

The day then consisted of looking through trees and such to find a home. A final decision was a fort built in and over several trees. It was put to action quickly, and was finished in a few days. Kin and Naruto did most of the work, but the ANBU helped a lot. Only the most trustworthy ANBU were allowed to even knew what happened to Naruto and Kin. Those ANBU got time off often to help with construction. After the project was completed, Naruto paid the ANBU for their services and continued on with moving. Kin helped, but chose to purchase most things from stores she was told liked Naruto. One store was a flower shop, called yamanaka Flower shop. In was a clan owned store, but they helped her out a lot. Several customers came in trying to hurt Naruto as he came in. They were immediately kicked out and banned. A blond girl name Ino saw Kin, and struck up conversation.

"Hi, what's your name, I'm ino."

"Kin."

"Where do you live."

"With the best male in the world."

"You live with Sasuke-kun?"

"Who's Sasuke?"

"You don't know the last Uchiha?"

"I know Itachi, but not any Sasuke."

"Then who could you mean by the best male in the world?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Ewww.... he's not good at all."

"Maybe to you, but he saved my life. I owe him a lot."

"Oh well. I heard he's depressed."

"He is. He hates most of the village with a passion, but at least he treats his friends well."

"Where is he?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I wanna see how he's doing."

"He's training with the ANBU right now."

"What?!"

"What do you mean what?"

"The ANBU are way to strong for him!"

"So? Doesn't stop him."

"Do you train with him?"

"Of course. He's strong, and I want to be like him. I gotta go, but nice talking to you." Kin left with some flowers and a smile. The smile left quickly when the same guy form before saw her. She turned the other way, but was stopped by his voice.

"Hey, wait up beautiful."

"I wouldn't civilian. She is not interested in you. Kin-sama, Namikaze-san wishes to see you."

"Okay, be there soon." the ANBU nodded and left with a swirl of leaves. Kin glared at the man a moment before doing thesame.


End file.
